


Twilight Magic/Black Family

by gypsysue



Series: Evil Author Day [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Evil Author Day, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gypsysue/pseuds/gypsysue
Summary: After the war, Harry adopts Teddy. Not happy with the way his son is treated in the wizarding world, Harry looks for a new place to live and finds hidden family in Washington.
Relationships: Undecided
Series: Evil Author Day [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163096
Comments: 10
Kudos: 160
Collections: Harry Potter Fanfic Must Reads, Twilight Fanfic Must Reads





	Twilight Magic/Black Family

**Author's Note:**

> Evil Author Day
> 
> I wrote this original with the Swan family as Harry's but then wanted to write an adult version with the Black connection and got this.

Title: Twilight Magic/Black Family  
Author: Gypsysue  
Fandom: Harry Potter/Twilight  
Pairing: Undecided  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Violence. Obviously messed with birth records to get timelines to match up. #powerfulHarry MOD Harry.  
Summary: After the war, Harry adopts Teddy. Not happy with the way his son is treated in the wizarding world, Harry looks for a new place to live and finds hidden family in Washington. 

So while I was writing Twilight Magic, I wanted to do another version but with the family being the Blacks from the Quileute through Sirius, so the Black backstory is the same.

Chapter 1

Harry Potter sat on the porch of his new home in Forks, Washington and breathed in the cool, damp air. He smiled as he watched the native wildlife in his backyard. He could see deer drinking from the pond he had placed for that exact purpose.

The wards he had placed hummed around him, not only to keep unwanted visitors out but also the local vampires. His property had become a kind of sanctuary for the local wildlife, and he found plenty living happily on his property. Content, he went back to reading the journal he had found in the Black Vault. 

He was fascinated with the history of the Quileute Tribe and wondered how many of the wolves had emerged since the Cullens moved back into town. 

Vampires that sparkle. Harry still chuckled at that and couldn’t wait to see it in action. 

He frowned when he heard a noise and turned, only to smile at the sight of a sleepy two-year-old Teddy walking towards him, wolf plushie clutched tight to his chest. 

“You should be sleeping,” Harry said as Teddy got close enough for him to pick up and set on his lap. Teddy snuggled into Harry’s warm chest and sighed. 

“No sleep,” Teddy grumbled. 

Harry frowned as he looked up at the sky. The moon wasn’t quite full, which was usually the only thing that kept Teddy from sleeping fully. The boy could sleep anywhere at any time, through any ruckus.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked, worried as he checked Teddy for a fever. 

“Monster,” Teddy said, trying to become one with Harry.

It was then Harry felt the wards ping, letting him know a vampire or vampires were close. 

“You can feel them?” Harry asked.

“Yes, Teddy no like,” Teddy said, frowning. “Bad, Daddy, monsters.”

“How about Daddy goes and chases away the monsters and you stay with Winky?”

“Teddy wants Dobby,” Teddy said, frowning at his dad.

“Okay, Dobby it is,” Harry said, kissing the top of Teddy’s head. “Dobby.”

Dobby popped in and frowned at the sight of Teddy out of bed, “Master Teddy must stop taking down the alert wards,” Dobby huffed, causing Teddy to smile.

“Again?” Harry asked, frowning. “Maybe I should set them from now on and tie them into you and Winky,” Harry said. Teddy had been getting stronger magically since the blood adoption, and Harry was worried about what he had passed on to his adopted son.

“Okay Teddy, go with Dobby and Daddy will go find out what’s going on, okay?” 

“Ok Daddy,” Teddy said, then started to babble at Dobby as the elf led him away. Harry could just make out Teddy telling Dobby his daddy would fix everything and Harry couldn’t help but smile.

Harry stood up from the chair and walked to the wards’ boundary, and as he got closer, he could see two vampires standing just outside the ward line, their hands tracing above the now glowing wards. 

“What do you want?” Harry asked, startling the two vampires.

“What are you?” One of them asked, causing the other to nudge him.

“Edward,” the blond one chastised and then turned to address Harry.

“My name is Jasper Hale, and this is Edward Cullen,” Jasper said, introducing the two.

“That’s nice, but what are two vampires doing on my property and this close to Quileute land?” Harry asked, annoyed. “The treaty clearly states you are not allowed on the tribes land.”

“And we are not on Quileute land,” Jasper answered. 

“One step to the left and you will be,” Harry said, alerting the two to just how close they really were. He figured they were distracted by the hum of the wards.

“We were hunting, and we came across this,” Jasper said, placing his hand on the ward and pulling back. 

“It’s a ward to keep vampire’s out,” Harry said. “Now that you know that, you can leave, you are disturbing my son.”

“Son?” Jasper asked, “you don’t look old enough to have a child.”

“That’s really none of your business it is,” Harry answered with a frown. “So I think it’s best if you leave.” Harry lit a fireball in his hand, bouncing it up and down as he stared the vampires down. 

“We mean no harm,” Jasper said as he backed away, pulling Edward with him. 

“And I won’t harm you, as long as you stay away.” Harry smiled as the vampires backed away and vanished into the forest, “stupid nosey vampires,” he muttered as he walked back into the house to check on Teddy.

He decided to turn in for the night himself since he had a big day tomorrow. He was going down to the Reservation to introduce himself to any Blacks still living there. 

The next morning, after breakfast, Harry loaded Teddy into the car and headed down to the Reservation. He was looking forward to meeting any Blacks still living on the Res, and hopefully, he could learn more about these wolves, since Teddy carried the same Black genes.

Harry stopped at the little store he saw and asked for any Blacks, causing a raised eyebrow from the store clerk.

“Why do you want to know?” She asked.

“Oh, my name is Harry Potter Black, and this little guy is Teddy. My godfather was Sirius Black. He left a journal about the Blacks in American, so I came to meet them,” Harry answered, smiling.

“Billy lives off of Quileute Street. His street doesn’t have a name. His house backs up onto the forest. Red house with the tarp on the roof.”

“Thanks,” Harry said, leaving and strapping Teddy back in before getting in and making his way to the Black’s house. It was a lot easier to find than he thought. The homes in this area were a fair way apart from each other, giving residence privacy. 

Probably a good thing if you turn into a giant wolf, Harry thought.

Harry parked in front of the little house, it was relatively small, and Harry wondered how the men could fit in it, given the description of the men’s size. It was hard to see anyone over six foot fitting in the door, and the men could grow as big as seven feet. 

“Ready Teddy Bear?” Harry asked as he pulled Teddy from his car seat and set the boy on his hip.

“Teddy meet wolves,” Teddy said, smiling and clapping his hands.

“Okay, let’s go meet some wolves.”

Harry made his way up to the door and knocked, excited about meeting more family. Especially those that understood magic in the blood.

“Can I help you?” Asked a man in a wheelchair and Harry blinked in surprise.

“Are you Billy Black?” Harry asked.

“Yes, and who might you be?” Billy asked, eyeing the man with the toddler in his arms. 

“My name is Harry Potter Black. I came over from England to find out if there were any Blacks still living out here.”

“Are we related?” Billy asked, before moving back his chair and gesturing to the man to enter.

Harry followed Billy through the small house into a rather cramped kitchen and sat at Billy’s request.

“My godfather,” Harry started after Billy turned his chair to face his now sitting guests, “Sirius Black, adopted me when my parents were killed. He was a direct descendant of Marius Black, who fathered Ephriam Black, your grandfather,” Harry said. 

“Want wolves,” Teddy said, interrupting Harry, and banging his hands on the table.

“Wolves?” Billy asked, suspicious.

“Sorry,” Harry said, smiling indulgently at his son, “Teddy here gets impatient.” Taking a deep breath, Harry continued, “while going through the Black family archives, I discovered a few journals, depicting the wolves of the Quileute, defenders of their people and I read them to Teddy at night. He is fascinated because his birth father was a werewolf.”

“I see,” Billy said. “What else do you know?”

“Well, I know the history of Taha Aki, who Marius’ wife was a direct descendant. It is why the Black’s are always leaders and Alphas of the pack. But it was Marius’ that changed the wolves, made them stronger, bigger, which is another reason they are always in charge. None can defeat a Black wolf at the height of his power, because of his extra boost of magic, through the Black line.”

“Magic?” Billy asked, and Harry could see the fascination on his face.

“Yes, Teddy and I are both wizards, part of a magical community that hides from muggles, non-magical people. Our kind remembers the witch trials all too well. We have hidden communities all over the world, keeping us safe from discovery. We are born with our magic, it comes from the very centre, the core of us.”

“Is Teddy a werewolf too?” Billy asked, looking at the little boy.

“No. Teddy has some heightened senses and gets rather irritable on a full moon but no. He does shift though, like your wolves, he is capable of shifting into a wolf. It started not long after I blood adopted him, so we think it is an aftereffect of my magic.”

“So werewolves and shifters are different?” Billy asked.

“Yes, werewolves are just like you hear from the legends, men that turn into wolves on the full moon, savage beasts that can’t control themselves as the wolf mind takes over. On the other hand, Shifters are men that can shift into wolves at any time, at will, once they learn how. With the Quileute, I read fever sets in before the change starts. Your change is triggered by vampires being near, as it is the tribe’s job to protect their people from dangers.”

“I would really like to read that journal of yours, you seem to know more about us than we do,” Billy said, smiling. 

“One thing I don’t understand is, vampires are near, I had a visit from a couple of the Cullen’s last night. Annoying things they are, they woke Teddy from a dead sleep.”

“Where are you staying?” Billy asked, frowning.

“The old Black Mansion, that borders onto the reservation. I reminded them that they were close to breaking the treaty, just a little step to the left and they would have been on tribal land. I had my wards up though which prevented them from crossing onto my property.”

“You have magic that can repel vampires?” Billy asked, surprised.

“Yes, magic can do almost anything, but back to my question, why are you not a shifter?”

“I was passed over. I believe it is because of my illness,” Billy said.

“So who is in charge? Your son? Daughter?”

“Sam Uley and two other boys have shifted so far. As far as we know, girls never shift,” Billy added, unsure since Harry was giving him new information.

“Oh, yes, girls can shift if they have the right bloodlines. Your daughters could have shifted, but since they haven’t the gene could have skipped them, are they twins?”

“Yes,” Billy said.

“That explains it. It is rare for male twins to shift, I have never read in the legends about twin girls shifting. They made a notation about how rare it was for twin boys to shift, so I figured it would be even rarer for girls.”

“Dad,” a voice called, and Billy turned to the sound before looking back at Harry.

“That’s Jacob. He doesn’t know about any of this yet.”

“Oh, well it might be a good time to fill him in since I am sure he will shift sooner or later. I can run a scan and check for you if you would like. And may I ask…”

“Hey dad,” Jake said, cutting Harry off mid-sentence, as he entered the room.

“Hello Jacob, where have you been?”

“I was just down at First Beach. I met Bella Swan, Charlie’s daughter, she was there with some school friends.”

“Vampire,” Teddy yelled, slapping his hands on the table and going red in annoyance.

“What?” Billy, Jacob and Harry asked at the same time. However, Billy and Jacob were shocked by the sight of the young boy, his hair flashing through an array of colours.

“Smell like vampire,” Teddy said, pointing to Jacob.

“Dad?” Jacob asked, a little freaked out, especially after the conversation he had just had with Bella.

“Jacob, sit down,” Billy said, and then turned to Harry, who nodded his head. 

“Mind if I make some tea while you tell him?” Harry asked, and Billy nodded and then turned to Jacob and started to tell him everything he knew. 

“Come on, dad, they’re just stories,” Jacob said but was startled as Harry turned to him and produced a fireball in his hand, bouncing it up and down on his palm.

“Holy crap!” Jacob exclaimed and leaned back away from Harry.

“So, technically, you broke the treaty, Jacob,” Harry said, frowning.

“Jakey, wash,” Teddy said then, squirming off of the chair Harry put him on and moving to smack Jacob on the leg. “Burn Teddy’s nose,” he added, scrunch up his nose delicately.

“Vampires smell bad to shifters,” Harry said for Jake's benefit. “Like a burning bleach smell.” Then he turned to Billy, while Teddy tried to push Jake out of his chair. “So your friend’s daughter is hanging around with vampires. That won’t end well.”

Billy shook his head, but couldn’t help but laugh at the sight of Teddy, pushing Jake from the room. He must have been using magic to achieve it. “No, it won’t, and I have no idea what to do about it.”

“Nothing, there is nothing you can do. I’ll help you keep an eye on the situation.”

“Thanks, now what were you going to ask before Jake burst into the room.”

“Oh right, I was wondering what caused your immobility?” Harry asked.

“Nerve damage, a side effect from my diabetes,” Billy said, frowning down at his legs.

“Don’t freak out, I’m going to call one of my elves, they are house-elves and bond to wizards and witches to stabilise their magics, so they don’t go crazy. They are like housekeepers if you like. They help by running errands, cleaning, cooking, you get the picture. Dobby.”

“What can Dobby be doing for Master Harry,” Dobby said as he popped into the room. “Oh house be needed work Master Harry, Dobby get Jinxy and Winky on it.”

“Wait, before you do that, can you bring me a vial of the magical healer I invented?”

“Of course Master Harry,” Dobby said, before popping out. He popped back in moments later, and two other pops were heard before things started moving around the house.

“Sorry,” Harry said as he turned to Billy, “I give them a lot of freedom to do as they please, guess they thought that since we are related, they should help you too.”

“That’s fine,” Billy said, though he looked wary.

“Here,” Harry said, handing the vial to Billy. “This is an all-round Healing Potion I developed to help a friend of mine heal his parents. Taking this will cure your nerve damage and diabetes. Actually, it will heal any ailment you have so that you will be as healthy as a horse.”

“Really?” Billy asked.

“It can heal most things, except death, of course. You will need to take a few booster potions, to help with the pain in your legs when the feeling comes back and help the muscles get moving. But it should take around a week before you are walking without an aide and even running around. One side effect I should mention,” Harry said as Billy was just about to drink it potion.

“What?”

“Well, since we don’t know why you didn’t shift, and you have the gene, you could very well find yourself shifting. So if that is not something you want, you may not want to take that particular potion, and I will find a different way to help you. And if you start shifting, well you could actually deage, or you could just stay looking this age but not age anymore, there are a lot of variables.”

Billy didn’t speak, he just downed the potion with a smile, which turned into a gag when he was done, “that was disgusting,” he said, reaching for a cup of water that appeared in front of him.

“Yup, potions taste awful,” Harry said with a smile, “but totally worth it.”

Jacob came out into the kitchen at that point and looked freaked out, “dad, my bedroom is bigger, my bed is bigger, I have new clothes in my closet, what is going on and what are those things popping around the house?”

Billy explained all that had happened since Jacob was pushed out to shower and laughed at his son’s stunned expression.

“Jakey wolf,” Teddy said, smiling at Jacob as he moved to the boy’s side and held his arms up. “Up Jakey Up.”

“Huh?” Jake asked as he picked up the young boy, and he couldn’t help but smile at the kids. He was adorable.

“He can smell the wolf gene on you,” Harry said, smiling. “I didn’t know he could do that.”

“Billy too,” Teddy said, “Billy smell better now, not sick. Billy be strong wolf, Billy be boss, like daddy.”

“Guess we know who the Alpha is going to be,” Harry said, smiling at the shocked looking Billy Black.

“You have been in our lives for what, a few hours and you have changed it completely for the better. I don’t know how to thank you,” Billy said, a lump in his throat as his legs started to move. 

“Here,” Harry said, handing Billy the potion to help with the pain his legs were about to be in, “and it’s nothing Billy, it’s what family does for each other.”

“Huh?” Jake said again, looking between his dad and Harry.

Chapter 2

Harry spent a lot of his time at the reservation, much to Teddy’s delight, helping Billy relearn to walk. They had Jacob drop hints about his cousin Harry, who worked with alternative medicines and had managed to help his dad walk again. 

Three days after Jacob had started the rumours, Harry met Sam Uley, who looked shocked at the sight of Billy answering the door using a walking stick.

“Sam,” Billy greeted as he moved aside to let the man in. 

“Billy, I see the rumours are true,” Sam said, smiling at one of his mentors.

“They are indeed,” Billy said. “Come sit. We have a lot to discuss. I was going to call you down for a meeting next week, but now will be fine. Jacob,” Billy called.

“What?” Jake said, coming into the room with Teddy attached to his hip. 

“Wolf,” Teddy shouted and slapped Jacob on the chest and then pointed at Sam.

“Jake can you call Harry Clearwater and Quill, ask them to come down for a Council Meeting.”

“Tea?” Harry asked as he walked in from the kitchen carrying a tea tray.

“Should I call the others?” Sam asked, frowning at Harry.

“That would probably be a good idea,” Harry said to Billy as he placed the tea tray on the table.

“Excuse me,” Sam said and slipped out of the room. They all heard the howl and the return howls, and ten minutes later, Sam came back into the house with two other men.

“Your house looks bigger,” Jared said as he walked in and sat down.

“Harry had some of his friends fix it up for us,” Billy said. “Maybe you will meet them later.”

“Quill and Harry are on their way,” Jacob said, coming into the room with Teddy.

“What took so long?” Billy asked, smiling at his son.

“Seth wouldn’t shut up,” Jacob answered, rolling his eyes.

“Wolves,” Teddy said as he squirmed out of Jacob’s arms and walked over to the men sitting on the large couch. “Big wolves,” Teddy said, and in the next instant, instead of Teddy, there was a tiny wolf cub.

“Would you look at that,” Jared said as he leaned down and picked up the hyper little cub.   
“I think Teddy wants to play,” Harry said with a chuckle.

“I think Teddy might be a bit too small to play with us,” Paul said, frowning at the little cub.

“Indeed he is,” Harry said, smiling at Jared, who was trying to calm a squirming Teddy in wolf form. “Turn back, Teddy bear,” Harry demanded, the alpha timber in his voice causing all the wolves in the room to shiver, including Sam.

Teddy changed back with a pout on his face as he settled in Jared’s lap. “Sorry, daddy,” he mumbled.

Harry smiled at Teddy, as he watched him snuggle into Jared. He could see the contentment of his son’s face. It looked like they had found the pack Teddy needed.


End file.
